I. Field
The present invention relates generally to the operation of data networks, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for protecting content in a wireless data network.
II. Description of the Related Art
Advances in technology have resulted in the development and deployment of extensive data networks. These networks include both public data networks, such as the Internet, and specialized networks, such as wireless telecommunication networks. Users of these networks have the ability to access a wide variety of information and services that are available as network resources.
One example where there is an increasing demand for network resources is in wireless network environments. In wireless environments, a variety of wireless devices, such as wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices, communicate over a wireless network. The wireless network may also include network servers that operate to provide various network resources to the wireless devices. Furthermore, the wireless networks may also be coupled to a public network, such as the Internet, so that resources on the public network can be made available to the wireless devices on the wireless network.
One area of concern for application and content developers is that of content protection. Content protection is becoming very important in wireless networks due to the improvements in air-link data speeds and the proliferation of end-users purchasing applications and related content via wireless devices. For example, applications and content purchased by one device user can be easily distributed to other device users. As a result, it is possible for device users to avoid paying various purchase and license fees to application and content developers. Thus, application developers and content providers must address the problem of having their applications or content pirated and/or distributed to other wireless devices or desktop computers without receiving the associated fees.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that operates to protect applications and content from unauthorized acquisition, operation, and/or distribution.